


76 Jacks Off

by Dragon Dong (Degari)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degari/pseuds/Dragon%20Dong
Summary: what the title says. our favourite soldier 76 beating the meat. nsfw obviously





	

Adrenaline could be helpful at times. For ordinary people it helped them to function faster, to be stronger. A burst of energy with the express purpose of saving their lives in a pinch.

However, Jack was not an ordinary person. For a super soldier trained to react calmly, to take in a situation without being overcome by base instinct, adrenaline was a problem. It made him lose his focus, it made things unpredictable. For a little while he lost control of his body, and he didn’t like it.

Nonetheless, when the thugs ambushed him on the way to his safe house after a quick shop, he was able to work past his initial shock and took them out easily, making sure he got to the safe house without being followed. And so he stood in the small studio apartment, bag of supplies dumped on the ground while he waited for his body to settle.

He growled in mild frustration.

Adrenaline could be helpful, but for him it was unpredictable. And a powerful aphrodisiac, if his hard on was anything to judge by.

It was embarrassing.

Resigned he unzipped his jacket and sat down on the small bed, undoing his boots and kicking them off. He fell backwards and sighed. To be fair he hadn’t gotten off for a while, it was only natural that at the first bit of excitement, even if was from a brief fight, would get him worked up.

Still, he groaned, hand running through his hair. He wasn’t exactly a teenager anymore, popping boners out of nowhere.

Jack sighed, grumbling about it wasn’t going to help. He might as well enjoy it while he was in a safe enough place.

One still-gloved hand went to his trousers, thumb dipping under his belt. He grabbed his other glove between his teeth, pulling it off before undoing his belt, unzipping his trousers. He shivered as his bare hand dipped down, brushing against his hard cock.

It had been a while.

He pulled down his trousers and underwear, letting his gloved hand trace shapes around his hip bones and thighs, the rough feeling of his glove being pleasant against his skin. His bare hand slowly worked up and down his shaft, fingers playing around the tip, sighing at the sensation. It was nice. It could be better. He licked his hand, tasting salt, and sighed again as he resumed his slow, lazy stroking, relishing in the pleasant feelings, feeling himself relax. He let himself follow his urges, thumb pressing up beneath the head of his dick, finger tracing the slit, growling softly when he spread pre-cum around, lubricating his actions. Two, three, four firm strokes, squeezing at the base, groaning when he switched to his other, still gloved, hand, the rougher feeling making him shudder.

He returned to his other hand, hips thrusting upwards slightly, rocking into his fist, his gloved hand moving up his torso, under his shirt, to trace and tweak his nipples, biting back a moan, hips jerking upwards, fist gripping firmly around his shaft, his strokes growing quicker, pre-cum leaking out adding to the pleasure, he twisted his grip just so and then he was gone, teeth digging into his bottom lip, trying to suppress a loud moan as his cock twitched in his grip, body tensing and then relaxing, panting softly.

He spent a moment to catch his breath, hand absent-mindedly playing with the mess he had made. At least it solved his earlier problem, but he growled when he realised that his shirt and trousers were covered in his release. He’d have to find a laundromat. Tomorrow. He closed his eyes. It could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
